


letters

by ja3beom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja3beom/pseuds/ja3beom
Summary: minsung au where jisung writes daily letter to his grandpa but never expected minho to answer them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au (?) or work here idk the updates might be slow because i have school and i'm still working these days, love ya<3

" Dear grandad, 

I'm starting to get better. things happened so quickly that I didn't really know how to react. I felt very lonely yesterday. I couldn't talk to anyone. I guess my words were stuck in my mind. I've never experienced that. How would you react if I were you? I still don't know why this happened. 

First, I hated myself because I was mad. I was so mad that I wasn't so close to you. You left so early that I never really talked to you. I felt disappointed in myself because I was stupidly scared. You were there, looking at me, telling me to come closer but I never did. I always heard stories about you but never heard your own voice. How was it? Was it a deep one or not? Is it the same that uncle's? I would have loved to hear one of your stories. 

Then, I felt guilty. I was thinking that it was my fault. I thought that the problem was me because I never dared to talk to you. Isn't it strange that now I want to talk to you? Now you left? I want to get closer to you, I want this paternal figure a lot of my friends have. Ideas have been running in my mind when I saw you were ready to left. I always wame to see you with mom and grandma but never really talked to you. They were both there to distract you so I was just looking, as a spectator. They both knew that your leaving will left them broken, but they just ignore the truth. Which hurt them more.

On that day, I felt left alone. I was looking at your boding, leaving in that dark and gloomy shadow. I used to think that you were selfish, for leaving grandma alone after all she did for you. But leaving was the best option. The pain stopped quickly, the family was quite relieved. 

I miss you, come back soon, please.

Love,   
Jisung."

Minho wasn't really ready to read this letter. No name was on it but his address was complete. He opened this quickly, without telling his parents. He was deadly curious about this letter. Fortunately, the sender's address was at the back of the letter. 

"Han Jisung?"

The young boy didn't really know what to do about this. Should he answer? Should he say that the address was wrong? Minho just moved in 5 days ago. He was surprised when he saw this nameless letter in his mailbox. 

But, for the moment Minho decided to wait, see if another one will come tomorrow. What could go wrong? A letter will hurt no one, right?


	2. letter 2

"Dear Grandpa,

How are you? How's life out there? I hope you enjoy your time. You left a week ago and I'm thinking about going back to school. Mom told me that life should go on without you. I'm not going to lie to you, time is long without you. I pass my dad thinking about you and how we could have bonded. But I guess it's too late now. 

Funny, right? Funny how I am miserable to try to talk to you now that you left. A part of myself kinda left, broke, I don't really know how to describe the feeling but anyway yes, I don't feel the same. The world looks duller than ever. I realized too soon how's life. Please, come back and tell me your stories about war and your companions. I want to know.

This past week, I've been reading a lot to keep my mind off reality. When my head hurt, I stopped, I closed my eyes and imagine your face without your disease distorting it. You must have been a really good looking boy (that's what grandma told me, I don't know if I should believe her...) I was living like a zombie, sleeping in the daylight, and reading at night. But, I loved it, I love how the stars looked at me as if they were curious. Their sparkle was the most mesmerizing thing in the world. I, once, read in a book that was telling the reader the idea of reincarnation, but when the body wasn't ready, the soul would be transformed into a star. So, are there so many persons waiting for a new life? Will one day all the stars disappear? Stars are so pretty and I think they are bold. Don't you think? They are so bold that they can shine into the deep dark of the night. Are they shining to us, the livings? 

Have you seen any of your friends as a star? I hope you do, it can be very boring alone. I know it since I don't really want to go to school. I'm better by myself, without anyone questioning me on my hiatus. I just want to stay in your library but grandma doesn't want me to. But I guess I need to go back, right? I still need to continue and not to disappoint anyone. Mom always says it's for my best, I should say she's right but I don't have the courage to do it. 

What if one day, everything goes back to normal? What if I just go back to school as if nothing has ever happened and everyone forgets everything? Because I would love it. But no. None of this will ever be true. Because I'm just locking myself into my room, reading more and more books to avoid reality. It hurts so much to be like this but I'll be okay, I swear one day I'll be better.

Yours only,   
Jisung."

Minho was quite surprised by this letter. The writer has seemed to have already changed. How would he react if he receives an answer? An answer not from his grandpa, sadly. Would he be disappointed? Would he be surprised? Maybe he wouldn't feel lonely if someones answer him. But this day, Minho couldn't bring himself to answer, maybe it was too soon, maybe he wanted to see how will Jisung evolves with time. So he waited, waited for a new letter every day of the week.


	3. Letter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! i'm back ^-^ thank you for waiting<3

"Dear grandpa, 

I am moving out of the family house. I never knew it would have happened. All my childhood memories are in this house.   
Mom told me it was to move on from you leaving. I don't think it is necessary. In my mind, it's just to change everything. As we say "new year, new me" well for mom it's "new house, new life" as if her dad never existed.

I'm just angry at her. She never told me anything about it and right now I have to be on her side and support her decision, whatever it is. Another reason for moving out is to "get closer to your new school". I never knew I had to go back to school. I was pretty okay looking at the sky and cultivating myself with reading books. Talking to grandma has become my favorite hobby. She is only telling me your past and memories of your youth with her. I would have loved to know you two during your crazy years. How was it? Did you have fun? Even if you had to experience war, I would have love to meet you.

Mom just told me I have to go back to school soon, she told me that it was enough and I needed to go back on track. She is not wrong, what's the problem with me? Why do I keep avoiding the truth? I need to move on right? But frankly speaking, I am not ready. I am not ready to go with life knowing you are dead. 

I'm sorry,  
Jisung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Don't worry it be always this sad! Minho will soon answer, thank you for reading (and waiting btw)


	4. letter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is happening two years after the first three letters!!

“Dear Grandpa,

You can’t always the main character of your story.

After two years, I realized that you can’t be that superhero who’s winning everything after fighting if only a little. You have to fight and a lot. You’ll not win the first time you fight and I’ve understood this very quickly.

I am a lonely person, I like it. Being with somebody doesn’t bother me but I’m still better alone. After those two years I’ve been staying at home, enjoy time with myself for some self-care. But dad didn’t really liked it. I don’t really know why he began to tell me often to go out and to enjoy my youth. But I was enjoying, in my way. Reading, writing and watching the stars are the moments of my youth that I like the most.

Since you died, I don’t remember what was my purpose in life. Today, I feel like I have to deeply apologize to you… even if it’s late. It’s not as if nothing happened, I was lonelier that ever, dad became more and more harsh regarding my situation. So when we moved out from the town, grandma told me to built a new story around me. I knew I wouldn’t be easy but I tried my best. I became closer to grandma than ever, I felt like her new house is more convenient than the one you used to live in.

Also, I entered a new high school. I came in, as a new self after a year of break. Change is very interesting to experience. You have your habits and everyone know them but suddenly you leave and start again. Nobody knows you and if you don’t create, show yourself they’ll never know you. You don’t made up stories, you just try to be better than you have been. You keep those emotions but try to have better a surrounding. The teachers don’t know you so it is also the moment to prove yourself.

First I was so afraid, because I never realised how broken I was. They all saw but no one talked. I was on my own and it was my challenge. So when I came into this class of 25 people who were just like me: finding yourself, enjoying the little things before it’s too late. But for me something was deeper, a cut maybe or a wound. Everybody could see it on my face, but no one asked. Only one boy asked something: “Are you new because you just moved in?” he said, I nodded, too afraid to be remarked by anyone else in this new room. I was sitting next to him after the teacher introduced me in front of them. “Perfect, I’ll show you around then. My name is Minho, nice to meet you Jisung.”

And then it began. The story of us too. Him changing me, me adjusting myself to him.

(ps: thank you grandpa. I’ll come and see you soon with grandma. I love you.)

Forever yours, Jisung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! 
> 
> i'm finally back with something!! i'm sorry i took time but uni was really important and i couldn't do both at the same time!  
> i'm sorry this update is quite short but i'll update soon ig? (+ i want to keep the letters short)  
> hope u enjoy this new letter, i hope you learned more about jisung's feelings!!  
> (also my twitter is @895CHEOL if you want to follow or ask any questions^^)
> 
> thank you for reading!and happy christmas everyone


	5. answer 1

"Hi Jisung,

~~you must be asking yourself who is writing to you? well, i am deeply sorry if you are disappointed but~~

~~I am sorry to tell you that your grandfather didn't received any of your letter but I did~~

~~How are you? I feel like you need somebody to talk (write) to?~~

> "Nothing works. I'll never be able to tell him, I'm so bad at writing."
> 
> "Minho? What are you doing?"
> 
> "Ah, sis. Nothing works."
> 
> "You are writing letters? To whom?"
> 
> "...A friend?"
> 
> "I see, you find too difficult to express what you want to say right?" I nodded, ''then try your own style? do try to copy his way of writing, be yourself. But please be quick because we are about to start dinner without you."

Be myself in my writing? 

"Hi Jisung,

You may not remember me but I am your neighbor in class, Minho.

I got your address from the old lady who sold us the house, she apparently knows you. I hope you are the right Jisung.

I am writing you this letter to tell you that i am glad to have met you, and that I received all of your letters. 

I hope you don't mind I read them, if you do I am sincerely sorry. I never meant to invade your privacy. 

To apologize would you like to come to my house? maybe we can watch an anime or do something together to get you better. 

This is a short letter but I'm doing my best to write you and give all my feeling in my letters. 

See you soon! Send me another letter with your answer (a positive answer i hope)

Yours sincerely, Minho"

> "It's not that bad I guess? You did invade my privacy Lee Minho, but sadly I won't be able to go to your house. Not yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, finally minho's answer! do you like it?
> 
> sorry for the very late update, i tried my best to write it but nothing came up good :/  
> (+ it's very short i am sorry


End file.
